Harry Potter and the Veela Bond
by wickedninja
Summary: AU Seventh Year. Harry wakes up next to Fluer Delacour unable to remember the night before.
1. Chapter 1

Do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it.

Toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool

Harry Potter was not by any stretch of the imagination normal. He was 16 going on 17 and for the last five years had been attending a school that taught sorcery to young wizards and witches. He was also one of the best seekers to ever attend said school.

That was all paled by the fact that he survived a killing curse from one of the most evil wizards to ever walk the planet at the age of one as well as continue to evade death and dismemberment by said wizard his entire life.

That being said the situation he now found himself in dwarfed all of that by comparison.

This morning upon waking up he quickly surmised that he was not alone. Slowly he opened his eyes to find two azure eyes staring into his own.

His eyes widened in shock as took in the sight before him: a beautiful porcelain face holding a dazzling smile framed by slightly moussed honey blond hair. He looked down to find a perfect female body only half covered by bedsheets. His brain shut down as he gazed at the vision in front of him.

"Good morning Master, you were wonderful last night."

"...I was?" he answered distractedly.

"Yes very."

At this moment Harry's mind started working again and started to fully realize what was going on. He suddenly yelped and sprang backwards,... or tried to but got tangled in the sheets and fell off of the bed.

"Master are you alright?"

"Oh my god what the hell have I done? What happened?"

"We bonded last night."

"What do you mean bonded?"

Unfortunately the conversation was cut short as knock sounded from the door sounded the arrival of a third person. The opened as the person came in.

"Fleur dear it is time to start getting r..." was all Mrs. Weasley could say before she noticed the occupants of the room and their current state of undress.

For a second nothing moved as the Weasley matriarch looked first to the half naked girl on the bed and then to the wizard wrapped in a blanket on the floor. What happened next was completely normal for someone in her position.

A shrill scream sounded off before she fainted dead away. Several distinct footsteps could be heard as everyone in the house ran to find the cause of the scream.

Harry could only sit helplessly as several redheads entered the room.

The three Weasleys seemed confused at first before realization set in and there faces contorting angrily.

Ron and Ginny both had a jealous glint in there eyes while Bill reached for his wand. All Harry could think was how much he wanted his wand, suddenly he felt a familiar weight in his wand suddenly appeared in his hand. Not even pausing to think on how this came to be he suddenly threw up a shield.

However unlike the thin murky shield he usually cast, a brilliant blue shield erupted from his wand easily intercepting three rather nasty hexes the curse breaker sent his way. Not one to give up so easily the maddened wizard let out a menacing snarl as he lounged at Harry intent on strangling the raven haired teen.

Harry acting on instinct stunned his attacker. He looked up from the stunned wizard and saw Ron and Ginny staring at him open-mouthed.

All Harry could think was how much he didn't want to be there anywhere was better than here, he would have to stay at the Leaky Cauldron.

Suddenly he felt the the air around him compress and felt the unpleasantly familiar sensation of being squeezed through a rubber hose. With a soft pop he realized he was no longer at the burrow but in front of a familiar pub. Then a gentle breeze reminded him that he neglected to get dressed.

Toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool

That was just a prologue the chapters will hopefully get longer from here.

The night before will be explained in the next chapter as well as hopefully any questions you might have.

This is my first endeavor into the world of Harry Potter fan fiction so any feedback or suggestions would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter.

Toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool

Harry sank heavily into the bed. Quick thinking had saved him from landing on the front page of the Daily Prophet in nothing but his birthday suit. Luckily when he had spontaneously apparated to the Leaky Cauldron he had brought the blanket he had tangled around his legs, after a quick transfiguration he had rented a room at the Leaky Cauldron.

The room was rather plain in decoration. Light blue was the dominant color covering the bed, wallpaper and curtains. The room also contained a separate bathroom, closet, and a small dining table.

He closed his eyes as he tried to recall his memories of the night before. His memories seemed to be covered in a cloudy haze as all he could recall were a few random images of a naked part veela in compromising positions.

Just great, he had slept with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and all that he could remember were a few rather explicit random moments.

Harry suddenly felt a large stone fall into the pit of his stomach. He had slept with a woman on the eve of her wedding and then been discovered by here fiancée and three members of his immediate family. Not only that but they were the closest thing to a family Harry had ever had.

The Weasley's would probably never forgive Harry for this. He was desperately trying to think of someway to explain this to them, to make them understand that this was not what he wanted.

Harry was quickly brought out of his musings by a soft knock on his door. Not knowing who it was he crept to the door as quietly as he could manage. Wand in hand he looked into the peephole to see none other than Fleur Delacour.

Surprised he slowly opened the door ready to subdue her should her appearance be some sort of a trick. His caution was all for naught because as soon as he opened the door he was hit first by the veela charm then pulled into a passionate kiss by the slightly older French girl.

After several minutes of this the part of Harry's mind that allowed him to break the imperious curse reminded him that he was kissing the woman his best friend's brother was supposed to marry today.

It took all of his will power but Harry finally managed to gather the will power to pull away from the kiss. Not to be dissuaded Fleur moved down to place kisses along his jaw and neck. Harry tried to speak several times but moans and slight grunts was as far as his voice would respond.

His resolve was starting to waver as his mind started to wonder if ending this was really that important. With a sudden spark of willpower his hands moved to Fleur's shoulders. As he pulled her away she had an adorable pout on her face. Harry again steeled himself to not give in.

"Listen Fleur we have to talk." his voice as steady as he could make it.

Fleur nodded with an adorable pout and moved to sit at the table next to the bed. Harry quickly sat across from her, thinking for a moment what he needed to say. Deciding that it would be best to start with the most prominent question on his mind.

"What the happened last night?"

She gave him a puzzled look.

"You mean you don't remember any of it?"

He shook his head. She gave a slight frown before responding.

"Well I guess I had better start from the beginning."

Flashback

Fleur sighed as she looked into her mirror. Tomorrow was her wedding day and she felt strangely hollow inside. The man she was to marry was sweet and cared about her but the more her Veela instincts wanted to call it off and never speak to him again.

She was only part Veela on her mother's side but her instincts effected her as much as any Veela. A part of her kept saying that Bill wasn't ever going to be good enough. Sure he was kind, sweet, and adventurous but he didn't have the air of power about him that her instincts craved.

She shook her head to clear out those thoughts. She loved her fiancée and tomorrow she was going to become Mrs. William Weasley and live happily ever after. Now if only she could just convince herself this was true.

A glance at the clock above her bed revealed that it was almost midnight; another sigh escaped her lips as she contemplated what she was going to do.

A wave of power suddenly washed over her senses. As a Veela she was very in-tune with magic and could often feel powerful spells cast near her, but this was on a whole other level.

Worried that an attack might be taking place she drew her wand and crept slowly towards the source of the power. It seemed to be coming from a room right down the hall from her own. Slightly confused she decided to investigate the strange occurrence.

Slowly she edged toward the door intent on finding out what was causing such a disturbance. As quietly as possible she opened the door to hear loud…snoring? Bewildered by the odd sound she opened the door all the way.

The first thing she noticed was the source of the very loud snoring, a sleeping Ronald Weasley. Immediately after she saw one of the most amazing scenes of her life.

Harry Potter was sitting on his bed in a sort of trance with a visible aura coming off of his body; it was a vibrant seemed to be emanating from his body getting lighter until it turned white. Fleur could literally feel magic coming off him.

So mesmerizing was the sight before her that she sat just staring at him for several minutes as the aura continued to flare before it gave another large burst of magic and then seemed to recede, but Fleur could still feel the power he exuded.

Harry started to awaken and upon noticing Fleur blushed heavily seeing her in nothing but her slightly risqué pajamas.

"Err… H-hello" Harry said face still holding a red tint.

Suddenly a powerful force raised up inside of her, her instincts were telling her to bond with this powerful wizard before her screaming for her to make him hers. Suddenly Fleur knew the one in front of her was the one she was destined to be with, the only one who could make her feel whole and with that thought she decided to bond to Harry Potter.

Silently deciding this Fleur started to walk slowly towards the young wizard putting as much power in her charm as possible. She could see Harry's natural magic resist the charm but as it was happening sub-consciously it started to take effect.

His eyes started to glaze and she could see a look of longing in his eyes. As soon as she reached her chosen she pulled him into a searing kiss, what Harry lacked in experience he made up for with enthusiasm as he explored her mouth with his own.

Fleur slowly pulled away from Harry and she could see his eyes glazed with a look of lust and knew that they would bond this night. No words were exchanged as she led him back to her room.

Toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool

In the next chapter Harry's reaction to this and the reason for his magical outburst will be explained.

I would like to thank all the people who reviewed this story; it really gave me the motivation to write this chapter. I would like to thank especially 'kerrde06' and 'Sassy and Slytherin' for there advice in regards to this story.


End file.
